1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices used by law enforcement personnel to restrain prisoners and other subjects, and more specifically relates to a prisoner restraint and a method therefor to improve the restraint of a subject.
2. Description of Related Art
In law enforcement and related fields, it is often necessary to restrain individuals. While some individuals may be relatively compliant and require little in the way of physical restraint, many individuals are likely to attempt to escape and/or to do physical harm to those around them. These latter individuals may require substantial physical restraints to be safely kept in custody. This need for physical restraints is particularly acute when an individual is transported or is first apprehended.
Perhaps the single most common method of physically restraining such an individual is handcuffs. A typical set of handcuffs includes two wristlets joined by a chain. The wristlets are locked around the wrists of the subject. Typically the wristlets are unlocked using a key.
While handcuffs are a useful form of restraint, they often fail to restrain the prisoner as fully as might be desired. Prisoners wearing handcuffs may succeed in accessing the locks on the wristlets and picking them, thereby escaping from the handcuffs. A prisoner may break the chain joining the wristlets on rocks or other hard surfaces so that, even without the wristlets removed, the prisoner will have full use of his hands. Even if the prisoner cannot open the wristlets or break the chain, the handcuffs allow him to move his hands a considerable distance relative to his body and to move his hands relative to one another as far as the chain between the wristlets permits. This range of movement may allow the prisoner to grab a weapon or a tool. Even if no weapon or tool is available to the prisoner, he may take advantage of his range of movement by striking or grabbing those around him. For these reasons, handcuffs used alone often fail to adequately secure a subject.
One prior art device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,977 to Stefanson. This device includes a cover assembly for enclosing conventional handcuffs. A difficulty with this device is that the lock 56 for belly chain 54 as shown in FIG. 5 may be easily accessed by a prisoner's hands. The lock 56 may be easily accessed because both ends of the belly chain 54 are attached proximate the handcuff cover 10 and the prisoner's hands. Furthermore, release of the lock 56 would permit the belly chain 54 to be released.
Therefore, the need exists for a device to prevent a prisoner from accessing the locks on the belt while additionally restricting a prisoner's hand movements relative to each other and to his body. Such a device must be easy to use and capable of rapid securement. While the prior art devices and methods aid in preventing a prisoner from accessing the locks on handcuff wristlets and restrict the movement of the prisoner's hands, they do not prevent access to locks on the belt while securing a handcuff cover to the belt, they are generally difficult to use, and require an inordinate amount of time to secure properly.